1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a ferroelectric memory device.
2. Related Art
A ferroelectric memory device (FeRAM) is a nonvolatile memory that is capable of low-voltage and high-speed operation, and its memory cell can be composed with one transistor and one capacitor (1T/1C). Accordingly, ferroelectric memory devices can be integrated to the level of integration of DRAMs, and therefore are highly expected as large-capacity nonvolatile memories.
In order for a ferroelectric capacitor composing a ferroelectric memory device to exhibit its ferroelectric characteristics to the full, the crystal orientation of each layer composing the ferroelectric capacitor is very important. Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2000-277701 is an example of related art.